1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector for connecting marine seismic cables.
2. Background of the Invention
Marine seismic cables are used extensively in characterizing various physical properties of subsurface earth formations underlying offshore and other submerged areas. In marine seismic exploration, seismic energy is generated by a suitable source and the resulting seismic waves are detected by a plurality of detectors or hydrophones positioned on a seismic cable submerged near the bottom of the water. The cable contains an electrical conductor that transmits the output of the detectors to a shipboard or barge recorder. The conductors are in the form of a plurality of quad conductors which each contain four individual conductors. Each quad conductor transmits the output of two hydrophones and a cable may have up to 30 quad conductors surrounding a high tensile strength load transmitting core and an outer insulating sheath.
Since these cables are of considerable length, it is desirable to provide some means for quickly and simply connecting shorter sections of cable. The connectors must house an electrical conductor assembly and preferably be provided with a coupling for connecting the cable to the connector housing to provide relative movement therebetween and to make the electrical connection watertight. A rotatable coupling between the connector housing and the cable permits the cable to readily pass through the shipboard cable laying apparatus without damage to the electrical connection contained in the connector housing.
The present invention solves the above described problems by providing a connector for underwater seismic cables which is strong, has a watertight electrical connection, and permits relative movement between the connector and the cable within prescribed limits. Due to the flexibility of the connection of the present invention, joined cable sections of varying length can be passed over the sleeve of a shipboard cable laying apparatus without damage to the electrical connection. In addition, the flexible joint between the connector and the cables of the present invention enables the seismic cable sections to accommodate themselves to the irregularities of the sea bottom without damaging the electrical connection therebetween.